Happy Day
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Naruto sedang keluar kota dan Sasuke merawat Menma di rumah. Tapi hari ini memang hari sial untuk Sasuke. Drabble SasuNaru. Summary ancur. Humor garing dan gaje. Dedicated I Don't Care About Taz-senpai. R&R.


**WARNING :**  
**AU, Boys Love, MPREG, bahasa sesuka diriku, semoga tidak abal dan aneh, dkk.**

Kicau berisik burung di pagi hari ditambah sinar mentari yang mulai memasuki jendela memaksa Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. _Onyx _kembarnya melirik jam yang ada dinakas sebelah ranjang. _Alarm_ yang di_setting_nya semalam baru akan berbunyi sekitar 30 menit lagi, meski begitu Sasuke tetap bangun dan mulai duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Sebelum turun dan masuk ke kamar mandi pengusaha muda itu sempat mencium sejenak kening bocah yang tidur disampingnya bahkan membenahi letak selimut yang tadi berantakkan.

Setelah mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, Sasuke menatap wajah tampannya di depan cermin. Suara ponsel yang bergetar diatas meja membuatnya kembali ke dalam kamar. Tersenyum simpul saat membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk.

_**Teme, aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Keadaan Kyuu-nee dan Ita-nii sudah membaik. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Menma semalaman.**_

_**Untuk sarapan kau bisa mencari yang kau mau di dapur. Aku mencintaimu selalu :***_

Semalam Naruto memang menginap dikediaman kakak mereka. Terimakasih pada Itachi yang terlalu panik karena Kyuubi terserempet motor dan menyebutnya kecelakaan hingga Naruto terpaksa keluar kota untuk melihat keadaan kakaknya, sedangkan disini Menma sudah 2 hari terkena flu. Sasuke tak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan karena tak menemukan Naruto disisinya pagi ini, Kyuubi dengan acara terserempetnya –yang terluka tak lebih dari sekedar goresan- atau Itachi dengan sikap berlebihannya. Sasuke melirik putra semata wayangnya yang masih tidur dengan nyeyak.

Bukankah yang terpenting keadaan Menma sudah membaik dan Naruto sudah dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha? Sasuke mengambil jam wekernya dan mematikan _alarm_ yang belum sempat berbunyi. Sebagai ayah yang baik Sasuke tak mau tidur nyenyak Menma terusik di hari minggu ini.

**0o. Disclaimer : .o0  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Happy Day by Yun Ran Livianda**

**0o. Pair : .o0  
SasuNaru**

**0o. Genres : .o0  
Family &amp; Humor**

**0o. Rated : .o0  
K**

Menma menggosok matanya perlahan. Ia merasa cukup baik hari ini jika dibandingkan kemarin. Bocah 8 tahun itu mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Bergegas ke kamar mandi dan segera mencari sang ayah yang semalam menemaninya tidur.

Saat melewati dapur anak perpaduan Sasuke dan Naruto itu bisa melihat ada makanan di atas meja makan. Porsi untuk dua orang, sudah pasti ayahnya menunggu dirinya untuk sarapan. Padahal ini sudah hampir jam 10.

Menma berjalan menuju taman yang ada di belakang rumah. Sudah jadi kebiasaan jika sedang libur Sasuke akan menjelma menjadi tukang kebun dan mengurus semua tanaman yang ada diperkarangan mereka.

"Ayah…" Menma memanggil Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk menyirami bunga anggek.

Sasuke tersenyum dan segera meletakkan peralatannya. Ia menghampiri Menma, mengajak rambut berantakkan putra tunggalnya dan mencium pipi tembeb Menma sekilas. "Kau sudah baikkan, hem?"

Menma mengelap pipinya yang baru saja dicium sang ayah. Walau cemberut Menma tetap mengangguk. "Ayah belum sarapan?"

Sasuke meminum kopi paginya dan melepas topi yang sejak tadi dipakainya. Mengambil ranting yang entah sejak kapan ada diatas meja dan memberikannya pada Menma. "Buang hama yang ada di sana lalu kita makan." Perintahnya sambil menunjuk dinding yang ada disamping satu-satunya pohon jeruk disana.

Menma merenggut tapi tetap mengambil ranting itu dan mulai berjalan. "Aku ini sedang sakit!" sunggutnya pada ranting ditangannya.

"Jangan manja. Hanya satu hama." Sasuke mengikuti Menma tapi tetap menjaga jarak.

Alis Menma naik sebelah saat menemukan seekor ulat berwarna hijau tanpa bulu, ukurannya sebesar jari kelingking orang dewasa menempel di dinding. Dengan malas Menma berusaha mengambil ulat itu dengan ranting yang tadi diberikan ayahnya. Dan iris birunya benar-benar mendelik saat mendapati ulat itu tak bisa diambil. Ia mendekat dan melihat ulat itu seksama. Ternyata ada benang-benang putih tipis yang mulai menutupi sebagian ular itu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sebentar.

Ulat itu mau jadi kepompong ya?

Menma segera berbalik dan menghadap ayahnya, hendak melaporkan kondisi sang hama. Jujur pemuda revan itu tak tega kalau mengganggu sang ulat. Tapi ia benar-benar heran saat melihat Sasuke malah mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cepat buang!" Menma berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat wajah panik ayahnya.

Menma kembali menghadap dinding yang mulai menyeringai, bahkan ulat yang hampir menjadi kepompong itupun merinding dibuatnya.

Dengan segenap jiwa raga, Menma berlari ke arah Sasuke sambil menyodorkan ranting dan berteriak. "AYAH, ULATNYA BESARRRRR!"

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Sasuke berlari menghindari Menma. Sama sekali tak berani melihat ke belakang. Mendengar kata 'ulat' saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Benar-benar tak terbayangkan jika Sasuke melihat ulat tersebut.

"HUWAAAAA…" Dan sepanjang sejarah Uchiha, inilah pertama kalinya seorang ayah menjerit ketakutan sedang seorang anak yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal terus mengejar ayahnya mengelilingi perkarangan.

.

.

Dengan wajah datar Sasuke mengelus-elus pipinya yang panas. Tercetak jelas telapak tangan Naruto di sana. Tepat pada sofa panjang yang ada di depannya Menma sedang berbaring berbantalkan paha embuk sang 'ibu' dan terus tertawa tanpa bisa berhenti.

"Berhenti tertawa, Menma. Nanti kau tersedak ludahmu." Dengan telaten Naruto mengompres putranya.

Berkat lomba lari Sasuke dan Menma beberapa waktu lalu demam Menma kembali naik. Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat Menma benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Wajah ayah.. Wajah ayah.. hahaha.." Menma menutup wajahnya berusaha berhenti tertawa tapi gagal. "Hahaha.. Tadi itu hanya ranting, hahah-uhuk!"

Naruto mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke yang masih mengelusi pipinya saat Menma benar-benar tersedak. Dan Sasuke yang tak tahu mengapa bisa disalahkan hanya membuang muka dan memasang wajah _tidak-ada-siapa-siapa-disini._

**The End**

**Yun kangen bikin :)**

**walau cuma ff abal, Yun berharap bisa menghibur. Yg menunggu ff Yun yg lain maaf ya?  
sebisa mungkin Yun usahakan cepat.**

**Yun nggak tau mau bilang apa lagi.**

**Yun selalu berdoa Semoga Taz-senpai baik-baik aja.  
Aamiin..**


End file.
